


Sleeping Beauty

by echocantspell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Oma Kokichi, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing Clothes, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Topping from the Bottom, it's only mentioned like once or twice but yeah, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell
Summary: "I want you to ride me while I'm asleep."Saihara eyes widened instinctively in response to his boyfriend's words."Wh... What?"(In which Kokichi talks to Shuichi about a kink he wants to try out together.)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 366





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So, uh, this is the first fanfic I've written in YEARS, so I apologize for how cheesy and badly written this may be hhdjdldhf.
> 
> This is also my first time posting a fic on AO3! So, uh, idk how this works dmslddjls
> 
> Anyways, I'm trying to get into writing again, so criticism and ideas are very much appreciated!! Thank you for reading! :D

"I want you to ride me while I'm asleep."

Saihara eyes widened instinctively in response to his boyfriend's words.

"Wh... What?"

He isn't sure if he heard him correctly - until he repeats himself, that is.

"I want you to ride me while I'm asleep."

When Ouma had asked to talk to him seriously about a kink he was interested in trying, he had noticed the uncharacteristic nervousness in his boyfriend's behavior - even if it was very subtle. Ouma had always been good at hiding his feelings, of course. But when you've been with someone as long as Saihara had been with Ouma, you tend to pick up on habits or signs of what the other is feeling.

From realizing how anxious Ouma was, he wasn't sure _what_ to expect him to ask. Usually the supreme leader would be confident in any request he had, though always respectful of Saihara's boundaries at the same time. So, the taller boy felt anxiety grow inside himself at his boyfriend's unease. What could be so hard for Ouma to ask of him?

Needless to say, 'I want you to ride me while I'm asleep' was _absolutely not_ what he expected to hear come out of the other's mouth.

"I... I don't understand." The anxiety was still clear in Ouma's eyes, and so Saihara made sure to choose his words carefully. Though, this could of course be a lie set up by Ouma just to get a reaction out of him. After so many years together, Saihara still doesn't always catch all of the other's lies.

"Jeez, you gonna make me repeat myself _again_? I said I want you to ride me while I'm asleep." Ouma acted casual about his request, though his wavering voice gave away that he was still masking his nervousness.

"Ah... I-I'm just... surprised, Kokichi. That's, uh, certainly n-not the kink I was expecting you to suggest."

"Oh?" Ouma scooted closer to Saihara on the couch they had seated themselves on, as a blush dusted over the bluenette's cheeks. "And what sort of kink was my beloved expecting from me~?"

Ouma's small smirk was enough to make Saihara anxiously avert his gaze. "I-I... I don't know! Y-You just don't usually get nervous when talking about this stuff, s-so I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Nervous? I don't know what you're talking about! I'm _never_ nervous!" Ouma lies, giggling as he rolls his eyes. "I especially never get nervous when it comes to _fucking my Shuichi."_

Saihara sputtered, covering his face in embarrassment. "A-Ah! Y-You - W-Would it even count as f... 'fucking' if y-you're asleep?! W-We need to talk about this first, r-really, Kichi..."

"Of course, of course. That's why I asked to talk to you, baby! Sooo, what do ya think? Wanna _ride_ _me while I'm asleep?_ " Ouma _grinned._

"K-Kokichi!! I-I'm serious!!"

Ouma simply laughed in response, as Saihara couldn't help but let himself giggle as well. He knew that joking around was just Ouma's way of coping with his own anxiety, so he didn't allow himself to get annoyed with the other boy.

"I know, I know, cutie. I just wanted to tease you a bit more first." Ouma said as he takes Saihara's hands in his own, smiling up at his boyfriend. "Anyways... would you be opposed to the idea?"

Saihara hummed as he thought this over, subconsciously running his thumb over the shorter boy's hands.

Of course, the kink is scary to him. The idea is scary because he knew Ouma couldn't exactly consent while he was asleep. What if he was too rough? What if Ouma changed his mind the moment he got tired? What if he woke up in the middle and freaked out? He had so many worries, it was hard _not_ to be at least a little opposed, before talking about all the possibilities.

"Well... I don't know, honestly. I'm more worried about you being unconscious while I'm... um - 'riding' you." Saihara finally answered, letting his gaze fall to observe their hands.

"Ah, yeah. I kinda thought you'd be worried about that." Ouma smiled sincerely. "Hey, did you know that I've actually been fantasizing about this since the first time we had sex?"

"Wh-What?! A-Are you serious??" Saihara squeaks out as his face flushes.

"Mhmm! And you know what? After thinking about this for so long, I've never _once_ changed my mind. I definitely want this, Shuichi. I wouldn't talk to you about it if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"I... b-but... y-you're really certain...?" Saihara asks as he squeezes his boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah, I really am. I promise, Shu." Ouma lets a genuine smile fall back onto his face, as he gently squeezes Saihara's hand back. "I love you, angel."

Saihara giggles as he smiles back. "I love you too, Kichi."

Ouma pulls the other into a hug, wrapping his arms around Saihara's waist and pressing soft kisses across his neck. The bluenette smiles again, leaning into his boyfriend's embrace. The two fall into a comfortable silence as they think of what's to come.

"...By the way, I can take some melatonin or something to make sure I stay asleep, so you don't have to worry about waking me up. Nishishi!"

Saihara just sighs. It's almost as if the other can read his mind, at this point. Ouma knows his worries so well.

"What about this is even that exciting to you? You'll be asleep, so you won't get to see what's happening. I just don't get it." Saihara rests his chin on Ouma's shoulder, cuddling closer in his hold.

"It's 'cause I trust you, Shuichi." Ouma says in a low voice, suddenly sounding deathly serious in contrast to his earlier teasing.

"H-Huh?"

The purplenette giggles quietly, his hold on the taller boy's waist tightening ever so slightly. "I trust you more than anyone, Shuichi. It used to scare me, because I know I have some trust issues I still haven't completely worked out. But now, I _trust_ you _._ I love you so much, Shumai." Ouma presses a gentle kiss on Saihara's shoulder. "I love you so much it scares me, because I've never trusted someone like this before."

Saihara leans back to look into the other's eyes. Ouma smiles, bringing a hand up to cup his lover's cheek.

"It's exciting to me because it shows you just how much I trust you - how much I _love_ you." Ouma presses a gentle kiss to the bluenette's lips. "I want this so much, you have no _idea_... I want you to have me, Shuichi. I'm _yours_ , always. Okay?"

"I... Y-Yeah." Saihara's voice cracks as tears prick at his eyes. Ouma trusts him _that_ much? "I-I'm yours too, Kokichi. I love you so much..."

Ouma smiles, kissing the other again and he pulls him back into a hug.

"So... What do you think, angel? Would you be comfortable with trying this with me tonight?"

Saihara feels a smile creep onto his face before he can stop it, and carresses Ouma's hair softly. "Yeah. I'd like that."

-

The pair spent the rest of the night talking about and planning what he'd do, while making absolutely sure that they were both comfortable with going ahead with the idea.

Once they both decided they were ready, Ouma took the melatonin and laid on their shared bed to rest, while Saihara was curled up against his side, his head against the other's chest.

Nerves took over the bluenette as he waited for his boyfriend to fall asleep. Usually Ouma was the one to initiate any sort of sexual contact, as the other was far too shy. But, once the supreme leader falls asleep, it would be up to the other to initiate their plan.

How was he supposed to even start this? Should he start by touching himself, or touching Ouma? Or should he just go right for it without any foreplay...?

He sighs, nuzzling his face further into the shorter boy's chest. He had asked Ouma when they were talking earlier about how to start, but the other had only replied with a 'Just do whatever you think is best!'. Sure, that was sweet of him, but it didn't exactly help the detective with his current dilemma.

Saihara's thoughts were soon interrupted by the purplenette's gentle snores. Ah, so he had finally fallen asleep. Should he start now, or...?

The bluenette decided to ease into it, as his nerves were keeping him from moving too quickly. He starts traces gentle circles onto Ouma's clothed chest. The supreme leader had fallen asleep in a grey T-Shirt and his usual bright boxers, while Saihara had his own dark boxers and one of the leader's T-shirts. Though, Ouma's shirt was more like a crop top to Saihara - due to the height difference - but it was the thought that counted.

The detective slowly slipped his hand under Ouma's shirt, now traces circles onto the bare skin of his abdomen instead. He let his hand wander, softly trailing up to the boy's chest, and down to his navel. Soft, pale, skin now visible as his shirt was hesitantly pushed up.

' _I want you to ride me while I'm asleep.'_

Saihara shivered as he reminded himself of his lover's desires - of his lover's _fantasies._

In hidesight - the idea sounds so bizarre, but after actually _talking_ about it, the thought becomes all the more _exciting_.

Ouma couldn't see what he was doing to him. He didn't know what he was doing, but he still _wanted_ it _._ He trusted him that much, and Saihara wanted to do everything he could to cherish that trust.

Although Ouma wasn't awake, he still wanted this. He still wanted to let Saihara _have hi_ _m._

The bluenette shivered, subconsciously pressing himself closer into Ouma. His leg was wrapped partly around the shorter boy, so when he shifted closer he was suddenly made aware of his... _growing arousal._

...He was getting hard just from the _idea_ of this?

He couldn't help but feel guilty as he pressed his hips further against the purplenette's side, gently grinding for that sweet friction against his lower region that he found himself _craving._

A small whimper leaves Saihara's mouth as he humps Ouma's side, as he reflexively covers his mouth in embarrassment. If the supreme leader were awake, he wouldn't let him cover his mouth. He never does.

_'It's quite unfair of you to hide those pretty sounds from me, isn't it, angel?'_

He could practically _hear_ Ouma whispering to him. Well, this was one good thing to come from having sex with your boyfriend while he's unconscious - he won't be able to tease you like usual. (Although, the teasing _is_ a bit of a turn on, he thinks reluctantly.)

Still, he decides to uncover his mouth. Ouma was fast asleep, so there was no reason to be flustered by his own noises, right...?

Saihara decides, 'Screw it' and lets his hand trail down to palm Ouma through his boxers. Only hesitantly when Ouma lets out a small sigh in his sleep in response to his touch. Once he's sure the leader was still asleep, he gently pressed down against his crotch.

Feeling a bit impatient, he brings his other hand down to palm himself through his own boxers as well. It's embarrassing how quickly he gets fully hard.

It takes a bit longer to get Ouma even _slightly_ hard, though Saihara supposes this is because he isn't exactly conscious. Guilt burns in his stomach for a moment. before he reminds himself that Ouma truly wanted this.

He lets out a quiet whine as he presses his hand harder against his clothed cock, he can hardly take this any longer...

After a moment of consideration, Saihara decides he's ready to continue the plan, slipping his own boxers off of his legs. Pre-cum is already beading at the top of his length, as it awkwardly rests against his stomach. The detective quietly grabs a bottle of lube from their nightstand, and then curls back up against the purplenette.

The bluenette leans down, his head close to the hardening member. He takes the clothed head of it into his mouth, and stokes it with his free-hand, determined to get his boyfriend fully hard. Ouma sighs again in his sleep, though a bit louder this time. The detective continues stoking him for a moment, letting his mouth raise to press feather-light kisses against the member. Pulling away from his clothed dick, Saihara finally decides he's ready for the next phase.

The detective squirts some lube onto his fingers, making sure to coat them thickly. Saihara then reaches underneath himself and traces his entrance with his lubed middle finger, letting himself get used to the sensation.

When he and Ouma usually have sex, Ouma is typically the one to prepare him. Though, of course, not without quite a bit of teasing first...

_Saihara lets out a shaky whine as he pushes against Ouma's fingers, desperate to be filled instead of being_ _teased_ _._

_The supreme leader snickers, rubbing his hole with two lubed fingers, but still not yet pushing into him._

_"Hmm? What's the matter, Shu? You want something?" He teases, voice low and eyes dark._

_"Pl...Please. K-Kichi. I-I can't wait any l-longer. Please..." Saihara begs, desperate from Ouma's words, and drapes his arms around the other boy's neck. "Pl-Please, K... Kokichi... I-I need you..."_

_"Hmm... Is that so?" The leader asks, using his free hand to press the other's hips against the bed. "And how do I know you're not lying, hmm? Maybe if you beg a big more, that'd convince me..."_

Saihara lets out a soft moan at the memory, finally pressing his first finger inside himself. He sighs and relaxes his muscles, letting himself get used to the feeling. He's done this many times before, but it's never been a feeling he's really gotten _used_ to.

He starts pumping his finger slowly, letting out small gasps of breath as pleasure begins to replace pain. Before he realizes it, he adds a second finger, his embarrassed whines and soft moans filling the air as he stretches himself. He covers his mouth again by reflex as his moans get louder, scared of waking his sleeping lover.

Saihara bites his lip to stifle a particularly loud cry, as slowly begins spreading his fingers in a scissoring motion. Finally, once he feels ready, he adds a third finger, pumping faster and harder, going _deeper and deeper,_ desperate to find that _spot_ that makes him see stars.

_"A-Ah! Kokichi - M-Mmm~!" The detective cries, squirming as Ouma thrusts his fingers inside of him - curling his fingers just enough to brush over the place that makes him keen._

_"I-I - Hhnn, please-!" Incoherent words fall from Saihara's mouth everytime the leader's fingers hit his prostate. He cries out in utter bliss as Ouma adds a fouth finger. "I-If - hah~! K-Kichi, if you don't s-stop, I-I'm... gonna cum a-already - Hnn-!"_

_The short boy hums, quickening his pace without mercy as he rests his forehead against Saihara's shoulder. "But do you_ want _me to stop?" He whispers, pressing a kiss against the other's temple._

_"Nnn! I-I... No... N-No, please... d-don't stop... keep g-going-! Mmnnn~!" Filled with euphoria, the detective decides that he's too close to his orgasm to stop, and begs the other in desperation._

The memory brings a loud cry from his throat, and Saihara is tempted to continue fingering himself until orgasm. However, he recalls Ouma and his plan, and begrudgingly slows to a halt. He lets out shaky breaths and gasps, a bit irritated from having to leave himself unsatisfied, though only for the time being.

After giving himself a small break, he sits up onto his knees and looks down at his sleeping partner. Ouma's hair is ruffled, and his shirt is pushed up a bit from Saihara's earlier touches. A tent is clear in his boxers, and Saihara can't keep his gaze from falling upon it.

Usually - when Ouma's awake - the bluenette is too embarrassed to let his gaze wander, even in their most intimate moments. But now that he has the chance to observe without worry, he takes advantage of the opportunity.

The taller boy gulps, letting his hands fall to Ouma's undergarments. He tugs at the band, slowly pulling them down to reveal his sleeping boyfriend's arousal. Already leaking precum, it rest against the leader's stomach.

Saihara brings his hand down to stroke the member, his face burning in embarassment. He was really going to do this, wasn't he? Using his free hand to grab the lube from where he had left it on the bed, he takes his time in lubing up Ouma's cock, not wanting to rush anything. He didn't want to risk startling his boyfriend awake with any sudden movements.

Finally, he pulled his hands away, letting them fall to his sides as he examined the sleeping boy. Saihara took this time to mentally prepare himself, and making sure he himself was okay with this.

When he and Ouma discussed their plans earlier that day, Ouma had made it extremely clear that the detective could back out at anytime if he wanted to. He knew that if he decided not to continue, and to just lay down beside the leader and sleep, Ouma would be completely fine with it.

He trusted him that much.

Saihara smiled, endeared at the trust he felt towards his lover. Ouma had dealt with some serious trust issues in his past, but knowing that the leader trusted him enough for all _this?_ His heart fluttered at the thought.

He decided that he trusted himself to go ahead with this, and that Ouma trusted him to as well.

So, finally, Saihara raises himself above Ouma, and grabs his cock, lining in up with his own entrance. After a moment, he starts sinking down onto him. As he slowly lowers himself down onto the length, he bites his lip. The pain was inevitable, but he knew that pleasure would soon replace it.

After a few more moments, his hips met Ouma's. Saihara exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Ouma was... bigger than his fingers - which was obvious, and certainly not new to him - but the feeling was something he never thought he'd get used to. Not that that was a bad thing, though.

Suddenly the leader let out a quiet groan and shifted a bit, and Saihara froze - panic rising in his veins. Had he woken him up...?

After a few moments, without any further reaction from Ouma, the detective sighed again. Thank the stars, he hadn't woken up. Though, would it really be that bad if he did wake up...?

Saihara decides not to think too much of it, and finally moves, slowly lifting his hips to the head of Ouma's cock, and dropping them down again. It doesn't take long for him to get used to the sensation, and for him to forget about the pain.

Small gasps and whines leave his mouth as he rides Ouma into the mattress, he digs his fingers into the bedsheets as he speeds up subconsciously. He has to bite his lip to stifle his cries as Ouma's cock _nails_ right into his prostate.

Raising his hand to shield a particularly loud moan, he realizes he's drooling a bit. _How embarassing..._

"M-mm... I-If only y-you could see me now, Kichi... Hhnn-" The words come out in a quiet whimper before he realizes it. "B-But... it's probably better f-for me if you can't see me now... y-you'd probably tease me so much if you - if you saw me n-now - h-haahh~!"

Saihara's never been especially good at dirty talk when Ouma's awake. He always gets too flustered and feels awkward, no matter what he's saying. But now - when his boyfriend is asleep - he feels comfortable enough to indulge himself.

"Y-You - aahh~! Y-You feel _amazing,_ K-Kichi... Nnnh-!" He lets a hand fall to stroke himself in time with his movements as he rides the other, desperate whines leaving his throat more frequently as he nears his breaking point.

_"Kichi~ Hhahhh, I'm so cl-close...! Please - Aaah~!" Saihara cries out as Ouma fucks into him, his nails involuntarily digging into the supreme leader's back. "Pl-Please~!"_

_"Y-Yeah? You're close? Want me to make y-you cum? Hmm?" Ouma's voice is shaky, but low as he speaks. Saihara can tell by the sound that he's close too, and his cock throbs at the thought._

_"A-Aahh-! Please! Please - I... Hhnn~!" Incoherent words come out of his mouth in jumbles, as he throws his head back in bliss. Ouma's hips don't stop for a second, and he keens everytime his prostate is pounded into._

_"Hmm? Wh-What was that? You gotta use y-your words, baby. Nishishi..." The leader snickers as he brings a fist down to pump Saihara's aching cock. "Come on, angel. T-Tell me what you want..."_

_Pleasure induced tears are pricking at the corners of Saihara's eyes by this point. He's writhing in bliss, moaning and crying out as he's fucked into. He leans his head against Ouma's chest as he begs for more._

Just from another memory, he's sped up so much his hips feel _numb_ at this point _._ He pumps himself in desperate jerks as he cries out, not bothering to hide his noises any longer. He's close, he's so _close._ He just needed one more _push_ and he knew he'd tip over the edge...

Ouma groans again, wincing and squirming a bit before his eyes flutter open. Saihara stops his motions _immediately_ in _panic_.

The still-drowsy leader blinks once, then twice, before his eyes widen.

New, fearful tears prick at the corners of the detective's eyes as he struggles to find the right words to explain, or remind Ouma of what they had talked about. "I-I... I'm - I-It's-!"

"Fuck." Ouma says breathlessly, his voice hoarse from just waking up. He quickly rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits himself up. "Keep going."

"H-Huh-?"

When coming up with their plan for the night, the two of them had one shared worry - which was of Ouma waking up in confusion and panic. They worried that in the heat of the moment - and from the fact that he'd had just woken up - he would forget their plan and freak out. But, it seems like this worry was unnecessary...

"Keep going." Ouma repeats as he pushes his hair out of his face, then brings his hands to rest on Saihara's hips. "Please."

_Please._

The word is enough to convince Saihara to nod and start moving his hips again. Though his pace isn't as quick as before, in fears of overwhelming the boy who had just woken up. Ouma _groans_ at the motion.

"Fuck - Y-You have no idea how long I've wanted this-" A moan interrupts the leaders sentence, and he leans forward to suck at Saihara's neck.

The sensation brings a yelp from the bluenette, as he lets himself speed up in pace a bit. He throws his arms around the leader's neck and tilts his head to give his lover easier access to his neck.

"Hnn - K-Kichi~ I-I need more, _please..._ " Saihara whines, feeling guilty for asking something that felt so _selfish_.

"F-Fuck." The detective had expected to hear Ouma's usual teasing at his begging, but when the leader stills Saihara's hips and starts thrusting into him fully instead of letting him ride him, he lets out a surprised whimper.

Saihara _cries_ out in bliss as he's _finally_ pounded into - slow pace be damned, this felt _good._

"Y-Yes! Aah~ Kichi - S-So Good~! _Mmnn_ -!" His whines are increasing in volume everytime Ouma's cock hits his prostate, the pleasure making him want to _scream_.

Ouma litters lovebites and hickies across his neck, kissing over them and nipping at the skin. His thrusts are speeding up, and Saihara can tell how close he is by the desperate moans falling from his lips.

Saihara pushes Ouma away from his neck for a moment, only to immediately crash their lips together after. Ouma reciprocates almost instantly, slipping his tounge into his boyfriend's mouth as they groan together.

Once they pull away, Saihara presses his face into the leader's chest, whining as his orgasm approaches him.

_"_ I-I'm close - I'm - haah~! I'm s-so close-! Hhnn~!" Ouma hums in response, taking Saihara's cock into his first and pumping in time with his thrusts.

"C-Come on, baby... Come for me." The leader squeezes his cock, and that's enough to _finally_ push Saihara over the edge. He cums in long spurts, crying out at the feeling as he clenches down on Ouma's cock.

After a few more thrusts, Ouma lets out a choked moan, before coming inside his lover. They ride out their orgasms for a few more moments, before finally slowly to a halt.

Saihara pants, resting against the leader as they come down from the euphoric high they had just experienced together.

"H... Holy shit." Saihara swears, before breaking out in breathless giggles as he cuddles into Ouma. The leader joins in after a moment.

"Th-That was awesome." Ouma laughs, holding the detective against his chest.

"Y-Yeah, you don't say." They break out in another fit of giggles, pressing soft, loving kisses against one other's lips as they catch their breath.

Once the pair calm down, Ouma eases his boyfriend off of his softening dick. He lies him on the bed as he gets up. A few minutes later, Ouma returns with a damp towel and two water bottles.

After helping an exhausted Saihara clean up - and making sure they both drink plenty of water - Ouma lies back down beside the detective. Neither of them bother to readjust their clothes or the sheets, so Ouma simply pulls his lover into his embrace as Saihara sighs happily.

"I love you, Kichi."

"I love you too, Shumai."

A gentle kiss is pressed to Saihara's lips, and he nuzzles his face into the crook of Ouma's neck.

What an eventful night...

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, how was that for my first fanfic in 4 years?? Bad? Yeah, probably. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
